A World Supported by Emotion
by FridayFrige
Summary: Rufus x Alicia. Alicia's feelings and simple wish.


**A World Supported by Emotion**

_Alicia x Rufus (haha, AGAIN.) Fluffy PG romance.  
_

_Notes: Well, I am sort of scraping the barrel for titles now, aren't I? When I can't think of anything I pull a song title, but there were no songs that matched this story very well. You should know that his is a rewrite of another fic I have called "Each Lullaby." It contains more scenes and is told from Alicia's POV. I felt like the older version really needed some work because it was one of my first VP fics. This is just as fluffy and pointless, but I assume if you clicked the link that you don't care how many RuAli fics there already are on the net! XD _

* * *

Alicia felt underneath the hem of her vest for the cool glass surface of the vial she had hidden there. Its precious substance had to be hidden well, or else its luminous glow might attract unwanted attention. She had seen the horrible effects of the magic it held first hand as it devoured Dallas's body; but somehow touching the ghoul powder's container was a comfort. To drink it was to put her life directly into Rufus's hands. She looked forward to passing through the gate with him, being able to stay with him a little while longer, though it meant their lives may be coming to an end very soon. She even anticipated wearing his ring with a twinge of excitement.

They were able to reach Villnore before rest was absolutely necessary. Travel had gotten infinitely easier for Alicia since first escaping the secluded castle outside of Crell Monterfrainge. Even without Silmeria to make things easier for her, she was making better time and traveling for longer periods without breaks than ever before. For the first time she felt immense pride in her own actions. She wished very much that Silmeria were with her, so that for the first time in her life she could say, _Why don't you rest now, Silmeria? Let me take care of you for a while._

But no matter how she had gown, all of this travel did take its toll on her. Her feet ached and her back was sore in more places than she cared to count. Luckily her companion was quick to complain when anything started to ache him, and frequently called for breaks. She smiled sadly remembering how everyone would pick on him for that, even though they were all just as tired. He always saved her from looking weak, whether he realized what he was doing or not.

While Rufus claimed the job of procuring food for the evening and restocking their supplies, Alicia went to make arrangements at the inn. When she entered the establishment where it was warm and cozy, it hit her just how much she missed sleeping in real beds. Eagerly she looked at the prices listed at the desk on the bottom floor of the inn in bewilderment. There were two rates for a night and one was triple the cost of the other.

She looked up at the inn-keeper in question. "Why do you have two rates here?" she asked.

"The expensive one is for nobles and the like," he explained. "Two beds per room, nice linens, and baths."

"You have running water?" Alicia asked in amazement. Such a convenience had not been available to her since her castle-bound days.

"Not just running, honey," the gruff man said, sounding rather proud of himself. "It's heated, too."

"_Oh_," Alicia sighed, imagining how wonderful that would feel on her aching feet. She began to consider this , while poking her index fingers together. "Are any... available?"

"Yes, we have two suites, and one is open tonight," he explained. Then he leaned over and winked "Whoever you choose to share it with, I promise my staff won't say a thing."

"N-no!" Alicia yelped, and straightened up nervously. "My escort is just that!"

"Settle down," he laughed. "I'm teasing."

"Oh," Alicia whimpered. "I can never tell..."

"So do you want it?" he asked. "The room, I mean?"

Alicia hesitated and then nodded. "Yes!" she said cheerfully.

- - -

Rufus returned with what would serve as their dinner, a couple of freshly baked rolls and slices of meat and cheese. They sat at a table downstairs and ate it. Alicia held the bread in her hands, comforted by the heat of it. The skin was hard and resisted against her bite, but the inside was so soft and warm that it seemed to melt on her tongue. She glanced at Rufus who, as usual, sat with his chair turned askew so that they were not facing each other. She smiled to herself, making a comparison between the young man and the bread. A giggle escaped.

"What are you laughing at?" he groaned. Something had him in a bad mood. Alicia wondered if it was the fact that they were most likely both about to die. She didn't think that Rufus feared death, but she knew that he would feel responsible for hers.

"Nothing," she replied.

Alicia's thoughts took the same turn that they always did: she wondered why she was here. He didn't want to take her with him. After Silmeria was transferred, he had invited her to come along after some hesitation because he felt sorry for her--she was sure that was the only reason. She would not acknowledge the small (or maybe not so small anymore) part of her that wanted to think that there was some chance he had done it because he was fond of her. Perhaps to accept his offer was selfish.

"You didn't get any vegetables," she pestered him softly.

"The farmer's market was closed down by the time I got there," he answered. "Wait, hold on." She watched him carefully as he dug through his things. After quite a bit of searching and a few curses, he found the item that he was looking for. It was half of an apple wrapped in a cloth. He held it out to her. "Eh... it looks brown, but it's still good underneath. I saved half for you, but I forgot about it. Sorry."

Alicia took it from him gratefully. "Thank you," she said, and looked at the simple gift as Rufus turned away again. Its peel was a beautiful red color. The exposed fruit had faded into a golden brown, but it was still bright yellow underneath. "But you don't have any..."

"I already ate the other half this afternoon," he grumbled. "Besides, I'm not the one who's all uppity about nutrition." He flicked his hand nonchalantly. "It's not as if my body grows, anyway."

Alicia smiled, and twisted the stem that stuck to her side of the fruit until it pulled free. Time to make a wish. _I wish he would smile_, she thought, and then an addendum, _at me_. She laughed softly again.

"What do you keep giggling about?" he asked in an annoyed tone, looking at her with slanted eyes over his shoulder.

Alicia turned the fruit to display its shape to him. "It looks like a heart."

Rufus's eyes darted away just before his face grew the slightest hint of red. "Just eat it already."

- - -

Alicia led Rufus to the room that they would share for the night. It was the first time since she and Rufus had been traveling on their own that they had stayed at an inn. That is to say, this was the first time that Alicia found herself walking into a room with a single male companion, and simultaneously without Silmeria. It did feel a bit odd. It shouldn't have, if what she told the inn-keeper had been true; but Rufus was more than her escort. How much more was something she had yet to understand.

_Maybe I love Rufus, _she thought as they walked side-by-side, blushing to her ears to acknowledge such a thing when he was standing so close to her. What if he could somehow read her mind? The idea of her thoughts being purely her own was not quite setting in yet. Privacy was new and even a little scary.

_Maybe I don't love him_, was the second thought, which in a way proved the first one true, since you had to feel something in order to question your feelings in the first place. To replace her admiration and love for Silmeria with romantic feelings for Rufus was something that she could never allow herself to do; but she did know that if Rufus's place in her heart had not grown as it had, she would have crumbled somewhere along the way from the emptiness left in Silmeria's wake.

_Maybe I'm just unable _not_ to love someone_, she thought. That was a more insightful thing to ponder. She was weak, unable to stand on her own. How could she know what love really was if her feelings for other people were always based on her own lack of strength?

What would Silmeria say? She would probably ask her more questions, prodding Alicia to make her own decision. _What's wrong with him?_ or _Why don't you love him, then? _and she couldn't exactly think of anything to answer either of those questions either. These feelings had grown outside of her need for protection and guidance. She needed Rufus's help, that much was for certain; but what she _wanted_ was to help him.

These endless questions made her nervous, and there was also the fact that Rufus was not yet aware of just how much she had spent on their accommodations. She hoped that he wouldn't raise question.

"It's this one," she said sheepishly, making sure that he could only see her back as she walked past him to open the door. It was not horrendously luxurious inside, but much nicer than anything that they were used to.

"Nice room," he said in an unimpressed way as he entered. Alicia was relieved at his uninterested tone, until he looked up at her for explanation.

"Well," she began softly, pushing the tips of her fingers together, "since we're planning to go to Asgard... I figured... our money won't be worth much after that, and..."

He sat down on one of the beds, claiming it as his own, and leaned over with his hands resting on his knees before looking up at her again. His eyes were still almost level with hers. "You were thinking that we'll probably die, so why not blow all of our money?"

"No, it's not like that!" Alicia responded a bit more loudly than she had intended. She calmed her voice and did not notice as she began to fiddle with her hands. "Well... I know we don't have much chance of survival, but... I was thinking that even if we do survive, we aren't going to need our OTH anymore. We'll be..." She couldn't bring herself to say it. It was too good to ever be true. To think that Silmeria could return and she could stay with Rufus and that all of them could live happy and _free_. Even if that was what they deserved after all that they had been through, it could never turn out so well.

She watched Rufus intently as he remained quiet, looking blankly into the space in front of him, obviously thinking of something. She wondered what was on his mind and what she could do to ease it. She had no apple stem now, but once again she wished that he would smile. At her.

Before long, he seemed to notice the silence between them lingering on a bit too long and his eyes focused on the screen at the opposite end of the room. It was a folding room divider with cloth panels that granted privacy to a small area. Behind it was a porcelain tub.

"A bath," she explained. "The water even comes heated, they said."

He turned his head away and made a muffled, annoyed sound in his throat. "I'm not leaving just so that you can take a bath," he grumbled. "Do you think you're in a palace? We don't have time for things like that, just get some rest!"

Alicia was surprised by his even gruffer than usual reaction. Did the presence of that bath make him nervous for some reason, she wondered? And next... was she wondering _hopefully_?

"Don't you want one?" she asked innocently, ignoring his unpleasant tone. "There are robes too, so you don't have to sleep in your clothes."

"I'm used to it that way," he replied. He released a hefty sigh from his chest, giving in. "But you go ahead, princess. Do whatever you want."

To her amusement, he flopped over onto the bed and turned his back to her stubbornly, curling up into himself like an unruly child. His behavior cried for more attention, despite the fact that he was pushing her away. Rufus was much older than she was, and yet it often seemed as if she was taking care of him, especially now that Silmeria was not present. She had to question how much of his life was spent trapped away from others in that forest. It would certainly explain his attitude and his childishness if no one had ever really raised him. But, she wondered, how could someone as kind and gentle as he was beneath the surface have been born from such horrible conditions?

They were much the same, except for the fact that she had always had Silmeria--a friend, a mentor, a family. As she imagined what it must have been like, she found herself wanting to go to him and tell him that things were okay now--to hold him and comfort him if he would let her.

She shook her head as if to physically dislodge those thoughts from her mind. Rufus would never want her to coddle him; he just felt bad to leave her alone, or to let her die. That was all. Of course a person like him would never leave a friend behind. It wasn't like what she felt. It wasn't love.

As that thought entered her mind, it hurt to watch him and she turned away. Maybe she should have stayed in Dipan, she thought, and then quickly corrected herself. No, she had to go. If there was a chance to help Rufus and save Silmeria, then she could not be left behind. If Rufus went by himself, then surely he meant to die--to take himself out merely to prevent Odin from using his body. She could not allow that to happen. She wasn't going to be weak anymore, and that was that.

She stepped quietly over to the tub behind the screen and began to pump the water. Thick steam rose out. To prevent it from accumulating on the ceiling, she opened a nearby window a crack. The window faced the forest rather than the street, so it was private and quiet. Nothing but the sweet smell of fresh air entered the room while the steam floated out. Rufus could not see her here, and she could not see him. Maybe if she did not look at him she might not think of him.

She returned to the tub and found that the water that came out was far too hot to bathe in. She decided to pump it out first, then prepare to get in while it cooled. The handle moved smoothly and with little effort. It took not long at all to fill the tub.

She looked at the folding screen carefully, testing it with her hand. Her shadow left a silhouette which could be seen from the other side, but that was all. A glance back to the bed proved that Rufus was not interested in looking. He was already asleep. Alicia frowned and began to remove her clothes.

It had been a long time since her clothes had come off entirely. She had always been a clean person, taking time to wash herself with a cloth daily when there was no way to bathe. She and Leone had cleaned themselves in a river once; but she had been to modest to remove her undergarments even in front of another woman. Only her mother, Silmeria, and a few very trusted caretakers had seen her naked in all of her life. The hot bath in front of her served to tempt her out of her inhibitions, and she stripped off every last thread.

When she was naked, she was glad that Rufus wasn't interested in peeking, and not for her modesty, either. Her legs had gone unshaven, as had other areas, suffice it to say. She wanted very badly to find a razor of some sort, and even wondered if Rufus would lend her his knife for such a use. That made her wonder if he ever had to shave. Arngrim had always had at least a shadow of stubble, but Rufus always woke up with his face as smooth as a child's. Did his hair never grow, along with his body?

Rufus again. _We are not supposed to be thinking about him_, she reprimanded herself, slipping into a plural form without noticing it. Addendum. _Especially not while naked_. Thankfully, those thoughts were dismissed when she found a tray of complimentary things left beside the bath. There was a razor-sharp blade and a bar of soap, as well as a bottle of brightly-colored liquid which she assumed was for her hair. She smiled in joy to see such things that she had once never thought of as special. Though she had been a prisoner in that castle, she was always well-treated. That thought made her smile fade away. Her father had loved her; he was simply afraid of her.

She used a comb that she kept inside her belt to straighten her hair so that it wouldn't be tangled beyond hope when she stepped out of the water. When she tested the bath's temperature, it was finally perfect. She stepped into it, toes dipping in first. Then she lowered her body into the hot water and then leaned against the back of the tub. She exhaled in delight as she reclined, letting the water rise up to her chest. A shiver shook through her as it covered her breasts and arms, rising up to her neck. Only her knees emerged over the surface of the water, like two islands. Alicia frowned to see that they were hairy islands, and reached for the blade. There was work to be done before she could relax.

Shaving her legs was always tricky work. Alicia thought of herself as terribly clumsy, and never failed to cut herself. This blade was very sharp; but to her surprise, that made the work much easier. It could also be that her blade-handling was better, not just from fighting constantly but also from cooking outdoor meals so often. She lathered the soap onto her legs to help with the process, and soon everything below her waist was quite well kempt. Now it was time to worry about the hair on her head.

She ducked her head into the water, shivering pleasurably again as the hot water wetted her scalp. She washed her hair with the soap until it was silky and clean, and then rinsed it away with another dip. After cleaning her face, arms, back, chest, feet, and behind her ears, it was finally time to just lay back and enjoy this rare treat.

She reclined in the tub, quite pleased now that the two islands in front of her were smooth and shiny. It wouldn't be nearly as traumatizing if Rufus were to see her now. It might not be traumatizing at all.

She closed her eyes in embarrassment and sunk into the water until her lips were covered by it. Her body felt a bit too hot even for being submerged in steamy water. If he looked and found her attractive, that would not be the least bit traumatizing--that would be great. She wanted him to like the way that she looked--the problem was that she didn't feel very attractive, and that would never happen anyway.

But if it _did_ by some chance, she wondered. If it did? Long years spent alone in a secluded castle left one prone to fantasy. If Rufus did appear at the side of the tub, she would not cry out. She might cover her body up with her arms, but if he pursued further, she might let him; it all depended on how it was done. Tastefully and all. She thought of that and wondered just when had she grown to love Rufus that much. She loved him as much as Silmeria, and in an entirely different way.

But Rufus would never take advantage of a situation like that, and not because of any upstanding morals, really. He just could never be such a smooth character. He would argue and tell her to put on a robe the whole time; blush and scratch his head nervously while he cracked bad jokes about it all to try and make it seem like he wasn't really interested, but maybe he would be. Maybe--

There was a splash of water against the floor as Alicia slipped in the tub, her butt sliding to the front of it, causing her torso and head to fall in. Her nose dipped under the water where she couldn't breath, which was what alarmed her the most. She wiggled back up to her previous position, trying not to make too much noise. After regaining her bearings, she realized that she had almost fallen asleep.

She whipped her head around, covering her body with her hands in fear that Rufus might have heard that and jumped out of bed, contrary to all of that dreaming about how she wouldn't mind. Thankfully, he hadn't made the slightest noise. With a deep sigh, she relaxed. She looked at her hands and found that her fingertips were wrinkled like raisins. Time to get out. Hot water was bad for you if you stayed in too long, at least that's what her attendants said.

She stood up in the tub, pulled the plug to drain it out, and began to squeeze her long hair. Once it was no longer dripping freely, she rubbed it down with a towel. Then, just as her body began to grow a bit chill, she rubbed it dry and put the towel down to soak up what she had spilled. She stepped out onto it and rubbed off her feet as she slipped on the robe.

It was a man's robe designed for a rather large man, long enough to brush the ground as she walked carefully back to the beds. On her, it looked like some sort of terry-cloth witch's cloak, but at least it was soft. She tried not to make any noise. Rufus fell asleep at the drop of a hat, but he slept lightly. She supposed anyone with his upbringing--or lack therof--would do the same.

The bed left for her was terribly uninviting. Oh, it was soft and warm and fit with fresh linens; but there was no one there, absolutely no one.

She took a few steps towards it and stopped. Was it weak to want to be near someone? Strength wasn't defined as closing others out, or else Rufus would be the strongest man in the world. The opposite of strength was weakness and avoidance wasn't strength, that made it logical that what she was doing wasn't weakness. Any logic to turn her around would have worked, but she went with that, as little sense as it actually made.

She wanted to lay down next to him, that is what really mattered.

He would never know. A light sleeper he might be, but the sun wasn't one of the things that woke him. He had to sleep in broad daylight often, if it was the only option. She wasn't so trail-worn, and waking with the sun was still her instinct. She would wake, return to her own bed, and he would never be the wiser.

That really wasn't strength either, but she had already stopped trying to figure all of this confusing nonsense out.

At first she only sat on the edge of bed to see if she could actually do it. He was still sleeping, hadn't even bothered to pull back the blankets. Maybe on some level she was actually hoping to get caught and then Rufus would be forced to speak to her, and maybe smile at her silliness before she went to bed. Maybe she hoped he would stop her because she knew that this was stupid.

But he didn't wake up. She pulled her legs into the bed. No movement. A moment later she was quietly reclining, allowing her weight to sink against the bed as quietly as possible, just hardly causing the mattress to squeak. Once she laid on her side in the dark successfully she sighed, contented. It had worked.

She dared not to place her head on his pillow or lift up the sheets. Instead she settled for lying above the blankets beside him. She could feel the warmth radiating from his body and smell his bittersweet, earthy scent. It wasn't so bad, even after days of travel. It meant that small particles of him were flowing through her lungs, and that was a strangely comforting thought. Alicia took in slow breaths, savoring the pungent aroma of a man's sweat.

To touch her palm to his back and feel his heart beat would be too much, she knew; and fought with herself as she lifted her hand and held it just a hair away.

She jumped as his voice rang out clearly in the darkness. "Just what exactly are you doing?" he asked her gruffly, having been awake the entire time.

Alicia's heart nearly stopped in shock. It pounded fiercely in her chest as she sought to find an explanation. "I-I thought you were asleep!"

Rufus did not buy it. "What difference does that make?"

She couldn't think of howto respond, and so went with what she always said. "I'm sorry..."

"There are two beds in case you didn't notice," he pointed out.

"I know, but..."

He released a heavy, regretful breath. "What's wrong?" he asked, and even that came out sounding more annoyed than sympathetic.

"I just," she began, feeling so ashamed that she might die, "I just wanted to make sure that you'd still be there when I woke up."

Rufus made a short snorting noise in annoyed disbelief. "You think I'd just leave you here after we agreed to go together?"

"No," she answered. "But... someone might take you away." She stared at the back of his head, noticing as he curled up and refused to face her. The least he could do was scold her face to face. "And," she continued hesitantly. "I still haven't gotten used to sleeping alone. I suppose I was... scared."

"You aren't used to being the only person in your head is what you mean," Rufus said, managing to express some sympathy this time. "I think you can handle it if you try." He was likely correct, but conceded the issue. "It... it's okay. Stay there if you like."

Alicia responded quietly in disbelief. She had fully expected him to kick her out of the bed. "Really?" He did not answer this, and left her to wonder in silence.

Finding herself in the bed with his consent, she inched closer to him and placed her hand against his back. She touched him so gently that she doubted he would even notice--hoped that he wouldn't, so that she could continue. He sucked in a tense breath at the touch, but made no other protest. The delight of feeling his heart's rhythm was crushed by his reaction. Alicia took a deep breath and took her hand away. "You don't want me here... do you?"

An unpleasant grumble came from his throat. "It's complicated," he answered, dodging the question.

Alicia sat up. "I am truly sorry," she apologized in a remorseful tone, not the usual flush of embarrassment typical of her. She began to push herself off of the bed, hanging her head low. All at once she felt as if someone had gouged out her heart. The depth of her heartache was more intense than she had ever expected. What a terrible idea this was.

His hand shot out to restrict her arm as she began to push off of the bed, holding her from leaving. And only held her there.

She wanted him to pull her back into bed with him--surprised herself with wanting this; but he remained still. "Please don't," he said. She turned her head and saw his figure facing towards her now. Moonlight from the window touched his features just enough to see that his eyebrows were furrowed in frustration. "I don't want you to leave," he said. Then his hand relaxed, setting her free. His eyes fell away "But... you shouldn't stay."

Alicia turned back. She remained sitting on the edge of the bed, too embarrassed now to turn and tell him to make up his mind. "I just want..." she began.

"If you need someone to hold you because Silmeria is gone, I'll do it," Rufus said. "All you have to do is ask."

"I don't want to _ask_," she said in a voice muffled by her frustration, and instantly wished she had kept her mouth closed. She dared glance over her shoulder again and found Rufus's eyes fixed on her. She whipped her head back away, stiffening up. "I--" She choked up as she tried to explain. "It's _you_."

"Of course it's my fault," Rufus sighed and pressed his open palm against his face. "I'm an idiot, you haven't figured that out yet?"

Alicia had to smile. She turned and slipped her legs back into the bed. She watched him lying there hiding his face behind his hand. "I meant... it's you that I want."

His fingers dropped away from his face, revealing his eyes as they flitted up to her, wide like a startled animal's. He looked as if he had forgotten how to breathe. She burst out giggling at the mortified expression on his face. It was a nervous reaction more than anything, but it did at least serve to snap Rufus out of it.

Rufus slowly regained his grasp on the situation. He swallowed so hard that she could see his throat constrict as he did it. "Would you say something like that if Silmeria was here?" he asked.

Alicia found herself unsure of what that question meant. She responded with wide-eyes, confused. "I suppose not," she answered honestly. Silmeria's presence would make her too nervous to ever make such an admission. She had barely managed it without her.

In response to this, Rufus exhaled a breath of air sharply. "Then don't do it now," he said firmly. "I'll do everything that I can to fill in while she's gone, but... don't make it out to be more than it is." His eyes broke contact with hers and fell to the bedding. "It hurts, you know."

Her eyes widened in concern. "What do you mean?"

He turned his back towards her again. "Nothing."

Alicia frowned. She threw herself back into the warm spot next to him and curled up against his back in defiance, paying no attention to how he grumbled and pulled away. She gave a furious pout that would put any spoiled princess to shame. "If she was here, I'd be too embarrassed to tell you."

"Tell me what?

Alicia paused. She stuck her lip out, aggravated beyond all reason. "I'm too embarrassed to tell you when she's not here, too!"

"You're not making any sense!"

Alicia knew that it didn't. "So... you would hold me if I told you it's because I miss Silmeria?"

Rufus flipped over to face her. "Yeah," he said, admitting it grudgingly. "I would do that for you."

"But not otherwise?" she countered quietly, bowing her head bashfully so that her chin nearly touched her chest. Their faces were close now that they faced each other. It made heat rise to her face to look into his eyes.

He made a string of noises that weren't the right sounds to begin his sentence until stumbling upon the right one. "Wuh... what other reason would there be?"

"I don't know," Alicia whimpered. "Because you just... want to?"

"Oh..." His face went blank at that, and nothing more came out of his mouth for longer than Alicia could hold her breath waiting. Finally he spoke again. "I didn't take a bath, you know?"

She buried her face against his collar, hiding her face from him. "It's okay," she said in a small, muffled voice. "I like how you smell."

Rufus stumbled over his words again. "I-if you say so... that's kinda weird..." Alicia didn't mind what he was saying, she only listened to the vibration of his voice against her ear. A moment later the tension faded from his muscles and he relaxed, letting himself sink comfortably into the mattress with her. She felt the weight of his hand at the back of her head, stroking her hair in a way that only the people who loved her most had ever done. "You smell pretty good yourself," he said. "Not just right now, but all the time. I mean--not that I've gone around smelling you before or anything, but--"

"I love you."

There was silence after she said this, then the sound of the blankets rustling as his arms wrapped around her and held her so tightly. She felt him inhale and hold in the breath--a breath of her. She could feel it in his neck and his jaw as he closed his eyes tightly and pressed his teeth together, as if he was trying so hard not to let her escape. Finally he had to let the moment go, but she was impressed by how hard he fought to keep it.

- - -

Morning came. Alicia woke to a crick in her neck from sleeping with her head propped up on his arm. It wouldn't go away and made the simple act of walking rather uncomfortable. Rufus was shaking the arm in question for nearly an hour, not complaining aloud but obviously suffering from horrible circulation. At first he couldn't even wiggle his fingers. She thought that perhaps something horrible had happened to those agile fingers that she relied so heavily upon, and which he prided so greatly. But after a few minutes the tingly sensation of a million fire-ants set in and he only wished that it was numb again.

It was raining outside, dark and dreary. Water poured down from the sky as if the gods were attempting to push everyone who dared to walk under their sky to the ground. Bad luck for anyone who needed to be somewhere as quickly as they did.

He could have complained about his aches, or the cost of the room, their lack of food for breakfast, or the bad turn of weather; and for all of those things she would have been glad, because she always felt horrible to be the only one complaining.

All he did was smile. At her.


End file.
